A Song For Sasuke
by Xx.fade2black
Summary: Naruto plays the guitar and he is playing and singing a song, Sasuke walks into the room and hears him… NarutoxSasuke Sort of AU… bad summery but how else can I explain it?


I Love You

Summery: Naruto plays the guitar and he is playing and singing a song, Sasuke walks into the room and hears him…( NarutoxSasuke) Sort of AU…

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, or Naruto's bright orange guitar, or the song (That's So You by The Rocket Summer)

Slytherinbadgirl91: please enjoy my story, if you don't like it, don't read it, if you like it review it!

I got this idea when I was drawing a picture of Naruto and listening to the song…

--

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi were on a mission and since there were four rooms (two bedrooms, a TV room, and a kitchen) the two boys had to sleep together. Why Kakashi decided to put _them_ together, nobody knows. It was just that Kakashi thought it was best for him to sleep on the couch (it looked comfortable, and he wasn't thinking about what Naruto and Sasuke could do to the small house/cottage while alone together) Sakura got a room to herself because Kakashi didn't want her to be with a boy her age, because boys can get _ideas_…

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the couch watching TV. Kakashi had given the two boys the idea because it meant they would shut up for a bit; and they did… but only for a _bit_, Sasuke had the remote and naturally the blonde wanted it. Naruto grabbed for the black plastic item in Sasuke's hand. Sasuke stood up and, being taller than Naruto, held the remote above his head.

Naruto backed away and ran up to, and tackled Sasuke. Kakashi heard the pounding from the kitchen; he stood in the doorway of the kitchen and watched the two boys fight. Naruto was sitting on Sasuke and was holding the remote triumphantly in his hand. Sasuke, who couldn't bear giving the "precious" item up to Naruto, tried to stand up; and you know what happens to the unexpecting person sitting on top when the bottom person decides to get up… (A/N: I tried to make that as un-perverted as possible, forgive me if it sounds terribly wrong…) Naruto fell off of Sasuke's lap and tumbled to the ground. While Naruto was down, Sasuke took the remote.

Kakashi looked at the two boys amused, all this fighting for one remote? The silver haired man shook his head, he didn't understand thirteen-year-old boys anymore.

Naruto being Naruto wouldn't give up; especially when he was trying to get the remote from _Sasuke_. "Come _on_, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted in his obnoxious voice, "It's _my_ tern to have the remote!"

"since when did we have _turns_?" Sasuke asked holding the remote above his head again. Naruto jumped up trying to reach the piece of plastic. If this was some ordinary person, Naruto wouldn't give a damn who had the remote; but no, Sasuke had the remote, and that just made it a whole new game.

Naruto jumped at Sasuke knocking him over. Sasuke's head hit a table next to the couch, and he lost consciousness. Naruto took the opertunity to grab the remote from his unconscious friend. Naruto flipped through the channels until he got to a cartoon show.

Kakashi walked into the room and picked up Sasuke, at the same time turning off the TV. "Don't you think you had enough TV for now Naruto?" Kakashi led Naruto to his room and looked at Sasuke.

Sakura walked out of her room, she walked over to her silver haired sensei (sp?) "What's going on Kakashi-sensei?" and Sakura, being stupid in love with Sasuke, gasped when she saw him unconscious.

"Don't worry about him Sakura," Kakashi said when he sensed her fear. "He'll be okay."

But Sakura _did _worry, she stayed by Sasuke's side for a long time; she watched the raven-haired boy as long as he was unconscious.

Of course Sasuke was an avenger, and Naruto had won, but Naruto wasn't going to win again.

Naruto sat on the bed. What had he done? Sasuke just happened to be by the table! Naruto looked at the doorway, the door was opened and he had a clear view of the couch where Sakura was brushing Sasuke's long raven-colored bangs out of his eyes. Naruto got op from his position on the bed and slammed the door. He walked over to Sasuke's side of the bed, the side that didn't face the doorway. The blonde started to play his guitar.

-

Naruto lay in bed that night, watching the ceiling. The blonde couldn't fall asleep. He turned on his side and looked at Sasuke's side of the bed; it was empty.

It was past midnight when the door to Naruto and Sasuke's room opened. A dark figure walked over to Naruto.

"Hey brat!" the voice said. Naruto sat up in bed, he saw a fist coming straight for his face. The dark figure punched Naruto in the face.

-

Naruto woke up late the next morning and wasn't in the mood for breakfast. The door to the room was opened and he could see Kakashi and another smaller figure, who was barely visible (A/N: the smaller figure is Sasuke) watching TV on the couch. Naruto walked over to where he had left his guitar the night before and started to play and sing a song

(A/N: If you know this song and you noticed that some of the words are wrong, please tell me)

It's a beautiful day 

_Now I'll be okay now that you're not away_

_Yesterday was a terrible day_

_But now that you're here I'm okay_

Sasuke heard something and walked into the room he shared with the blonde, he closed the door and leaned against it, unnoticed by the other boy.

_Cuz you don't know_

_How much I need you_

_Please don't go_

_You're so wonderful_

_This I swear_

_This I know_

(A/N: I started to cry when I wrote this, and those who know me, know I don't cry easily…)

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke. "You're okay!" Naruto exclaimed. He jumped up and ran over to Sasuke, and before he knew what he was doing he hugged the raven-haired boy.

Sasuke was stunned for a second; he couldn't breath because every time he opened his mouth he got a mouthful of blonde hair (which in his opinion didn't taste as good as it smelled). But nevertheless, Sasuke smiled. he pulled his arms out of Naruto's grasp. Naruto leaned his head back so he could see Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke took the moment to his advantage and kissed Naruto's lips; they were warm and he tasted like fresh fruit (A/N: can anybody say awww? That's so cute!).

Now it was Naruto's turn to be stunned; he pushed the raven-haired boy away, and looked into his eyes. "I love you" he whispered

Sasuke just smiled

--

Slytherinbadgirl91: I didn't think I could write that, it was so…_mushy_… gags

Well, I hope you liked my story! Please review!


End file.
